Naruto Bloodriver Shirayuki Uzumaki
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: Five years after the defeat of Kyubi, Naruto is save by to people, Akasha Bloodriver and Tsurara Shirayuki, both of them his aunts? How will this affect the Naruto/Rosario Vampire universes? pairings so far are Naruto/Moka/Mizore there may be more i haven't decided yet. Rated M for safty
1. Chapter 1

**Yo People, its me deamondragonsclaw. I've ben checking out a lot of diffrent rosario and vampire stories and I've always wondered, why nobody has ever tried makeing a story where Naruto is a cimera, or a monster mad od three different spieces,**

**So I decided what the hell, why not give it a try.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

It was a cool October tenth in the land of fire. Within the walls of the largest cities known as Konoha, a celebration was being held.

The adults were dinking and the children were playing in the streets as everyone celebrated the fifth anniversary of the defeat of the Kyubi no Yoko, the nine tailed demon fox.

As everyone partied, one five year old boy was running for his life from a drunken and angry mob. This boy was one Naruto Uzumaki, the newest Jinchurikki for the Kyubi. He had slivery snow white hair and blood red eyes with slits for pupils. He was wearing blue ninja sandals, brown pants, and a white shirt with a spiral in the back.

He was clutching his left arm, which had blood running down it, as he moved as fast as his five year old legs, which were also bleeding, could carry him.

As Naruto was running, two women were entering Konoha, both were extremely beautiful.

The first woman had long pink hair, fair skin, and green eyes. She was wearing a long black dress and blood red heels. This woman was Akasha Bloodriver, the older sister of the late Minato Namikaze Bloodriver.

The second woman had purple silver hair, blue-purple colored eyes, and a lollipop in her mouth. She was a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. This was Tsurara Shirayuki younger sister of Kushina Uzumaki Shirayuki, who had been brought to Konoha when she was younger to become to second Kyubi Jinchurikki after their grandmother Mito Uzumaki.

"It's been a while hasn't it Tsurara?" Akasha greeted as they walked through the gates.

"Yes, I believe the last time we saw each other was five years ago at their funeral," Tsurara replied with a small grin. "It's good to see you again, Lady Akasha."

"Please you know you don't have to be so formal with me," Akasha said with a small smile. "We are family after all, even if the only connections are buried in this village of boundary beings."

With a soft nod, both women continued on their journey in piece until a familiar sent caught Akasha's attention and a small blur ran into Tsurara, knocking it to the floor.

With a confused expression, they both looked at where the blur had landed, only to look in shock at the young boy, who looked like a miniature version of their brother Minato.

Shaking out of her shock, Tsurara bent down to eye level with the boy. "Are you alright little one?" she asked with worry in her eyes as she saw the dried blood on his arm and legs.

"I'm sorry, please don't hurt me," the boy cried as he shook in fear of the tow in front of him.

"Why would we hurt you, you haven't done anything," Akasha said bending down to get a better look at the boy.

"Because, the villagers all ways beat me up and try to kill me," he said staring to calm down seeing as the two pretty ladies in front of him weren't going to hurt him.

"Well don't worry, were not going to hurt you," Tsurara smiled gently as she handed him a sucker. "By the way what's your name?"

Naruto hesitantly took the sucker before saying, "My names, Naruto Uzumaki." With that, and deciding the sucker was safe, he stuck it into his mouth and gave a satisfied smile.

At the name Uzumaki, both women froze before looking at each other then back at Naruto before thinking the same thing, _"That old bastard lied to me, when I get a hold of him he's going to learn why Minato/Kushina was feared."_

Before anything else could be done, all three of them turned to face a mob of people as a woman with light pink hair yelled, "Look, the demons attacking to women, let's get it."

As the mob moved forward, both Akasha and Tsurara, moved in front of Naruto, their eyes glowing red and blue respectively.

"If you want to hurt this boy, you're going to have to get through us," Akasha said, as her youki was released causing the sky and the moon to become red, while Tsurara's hands became ice claws.

At that moment nearly everyone in the surrounding area, except for Naruto, fell to the ground trembling at the amount of power the two women were giving off, while the shinobi who managed to stay on their feet shook in rear, remembering a similar feeling from the Forth Hokage and the only person to match him, Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death.

At the same time, within the Hokage tower, the third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat frozen in fear at the site of the two women who stood in front of the silver haired boy, knowing that if they figured out who Naruto was, Sarutobi was as good as dead and Konoha would lose a great deal of power.

Now Sarutobi wasn't a cold hearted man, and he did in fact care a great deal for the young Jinchurikki, however, he was the Hokage first and the welfare of the village came before any one person.

With a deep sigh, knowing he was probably about to die, Sarutobi stood up and vanished in a swirl of leaves, reappearing between the mob and the two angry ayashi.

At the site of the old man, both women turned their attention onto him, which caused their anger to double.

"Sarutobi, you had better have a good reason for lying to us about our nephew dying," Tsurara growled as the surrounding area began to freeze over.

"And a good explanation for why he's being chased by a mob of humans, or else things are going to become very unpleasant," Akasha finished, punching a nearby wall, which shattered into rubble upon impact, to emphasize her point.

"Are you two talking about me?" Naruto asked curiously, bringing the attention of the two women onto him, which caused the pressure in the air to vanish, causing everyone to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Yes Naruto, we are talking about you," Akasha said bending down and picking him up with a smile, before turning back to glare at the old Hokage.

"Anbu, arrest the mob, and take them to Ibiki and Anko, tell them to have fun," Sarutobi sigh with a snap of his fingers, causing twenty people in white masks to appear before the vanished with the people who formed the mob.

"If you would please follow me, we can talk in my office," he said, getting a nod from both of them before leading the way, and praying that they understood his reasons.

**Yo people, I hope you like this so far**

**please read and review, I do like to hear readers oppinons**

**Thank you and see you next time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

Sarutobi Hiruzen was many things in his life, The God if Shinobi, The Professor, and most importantly, The Third Hokage of Konoha. Now, having all of these titles in the shinobi world usually one thing, that you are brave, fearless, and above all strong.

But at this moment in time, Sarutobi Hiruzen was not brave, he was not strong, and he was definitely not fearless. In fact, at this moment in time, Sarutobi, along with the four Anbu hidden in the room, were literally pissing their pants in fear at this moment.

Now many people would ask what a man who has all of these titles was afraid of, well the answer is really simple.

Five years ago, the Fourth Hokage, who was a Shinso Vampire, an S-class monster of near limitless power, sacrificed his life fighting against another S-class monster, the Kyubi no Yoko.

The Kyubi, before it attacked the village, was sealed inside of the Hokages wife, a Yuki-Onna by the name of Kushina. Now during the birth of their son, Naruto, something happened to the seal, thus releasing the Kyubi, and killing Kushina in the proses, before the Forth sealed it into his son.

Now the prospect of the Forth Hokages son being a Jinchurikki wasn't the problem, no it was what he did in order to make sure the Jinchurikki remained in Konoha. Sarutobi lied to the two people sitting in front of him.

Normally Sarutobi could lie to anyone and not regret it one bit, not even should those people find out. However the two women currently glaring at him were not someone he ever wanted to piss of.

The first was the older sister of the Forth Hokage, Akasha Bloodriver. Like her brother, she was a Shinso Vampire, and one of the strongest monsters alive.

Sitting next to Akasha, was the younger sister of Kushina, Tsurara Shirayuki. Like her sister, she was considered to be one of the strongest Yuki-Onna to walk the planet.

During any other event, both women were usually known to keep a cool head, even during a fight. However, at this exact moment, both of them, along with the Jinchurikki, were glaring at him and releasing an unbelievable amount of youki.

"I'm sorry _Hiruzen_, I must have misheard you," Akasha growled out as her eyes glowed darker. "Would you care to repeat what you said?"

Nervously swallowing the lump in his throat, he began signing his death certificate. "I said that I lied about Naruto being alive in order to keep him here in the village."

"And why, pray tail did you need to lie to keep him here?" Tsurara snarled at her chair and the floor around her began to freeze over.

"Because, I was afraid that if Iwa found out that we were in a weakened state that they would attack us, unless we had our own Jinchurikki to keep them at bay," he said hoping beyond hope that they believed him

"If that's so then why were those people after me?" Naruto growled as he began to grow feral.

"Because before I could stop them, those idiots on the civilian council announced it to the whole town that you were the Kyubi reborn and not its container."

"Then why the hell didn't you do something about this instead of letting it continue for five fucking years?" Akasha snapped, slamming her hands on the desk and breaking it into.

"Because, I can only lead those who are willing to follow," he whimpered out, seeing as the small barrier between him and the ones he feared most at the moment was gone.

His answer, while pitiful to a lot of people, seemed to calm them down a bit.

"While I can understand where you're coming from, that does not excuse your actions," Tsurara said calmly, though she was still glaring at him. "You could have told us you're reasons and one if not both of us may have agreed to come and live here while watching over Naruto."

At that thought Sarutobi paled, having never thinking of that and thus ending up where he was at the moment, sitting in fear of two very powerful and very pissed off Ayashi.

As this was going on Naruto, who was a lot smarter then everyone gave him credit for, was following the instincts that he had gained from the Kyubi, and thinking of a way to gain something while at the same time pissing off the people he hated the most right now, the civilian council.

With a loud snap of his finger and an outburst of "I got it" which got the attention of everyone, including the Anbu, who was in the room.

"What do you have sweetie?" Akasha asked in a calm voice.

"I got a way that the old man can make everything up to me, make sure Iwa won't attack here, and piss off the civilian council," he stated, causing everyone to look confused.

"Oh and how exactly do you propose we do that?" Tsurara asked with a curious gleam in her eyes.

"Easy, you two move here to Konoha, we move into the Fourth Hokages mansion, which has all of the Nin, Gen, Tai, and fuinjutsu he knew," he explained, while their eyes widened at where he was going with this. "After that, the old man makes a public announcement about who my parents were, and makes it so that everyone in our families only has to listen to the current Hokage and no one else, especially not those stupid civilians."

For a few seconds, the room was quiet as everyone thought over his words, before everyone came to the same conclusion, _"That's brilliant, I wonder why I/ the old monkey/ lord Hokage never thought of that?"_

"Alright, if Lady Akasha and Lady Tsurara agree to it, then I will send you, along with a few shinobi, who I know for a fact like you, to gather whatever things they have and help move it all here to Konoha," The old man said with a grin on his face at the prospect of this idea.

With a quick look and a silent conversation between them, both agreed to move to Konoha in order to take care of their nephew.

With a snap of his fingers, four Anbu appeared in a kneeling position and awaiting orders.

"I want you go and get Anko Mitarashi, Might Guy, Tsume Inuzuka, Yūgao Uzuki, Genma Shiranui, Kurenai Yūhi, and tell them to come immediately for a mission," he ordered as they all left to find said people.

Ten minutes later all six of them where standing in the room, awaiting their orders. (A.N. I am not going to describe what anyone looks like, because if you don't know then you're reading the wrong type of story.)

"I have called you all here for an S-rank mission," he said seriously making all of them stiffen; before he began to explain what happened that night and what exactly their mission entailed.

"Now that you are all aware of what is happening, do you except this mission?" the six gathered all gave a chores of "Yes Lord Hokage".

"Good now all of you go get ready, you leave in one hour, and remember, don't tell anyone about this mission," with that said, the six shinobi vanished in a puff of smoke as they left to prepare for their mission.

**hey everyone that's it for now, I hope you enjoied reading it as much as I enjoied writing it**

**for those of you who asked me to add Kurumu to the group.****I'm thinking about it but I'm not sure yet, I also wan't to add some girls from the naruto world, but I can't really decide who.****so I think I'll put up a poll so people can vote on the girls they would like to see. other wise I'm open for suggesstions.**

**thanks again for reading and please review:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

Akasha and Tsurara both stood calmly next to the gates of Konoha, Naruto was busy bugging the two gate guards Kotetsu Hagane and Izumo Kamizuki otherwise known as the Eternal Chunin and Eternal Gate Guards.

"So those two women are actually your aunts?" Kotetsu ask glancing over at the two, in his eyes, goddesses.

"Yeah, and were going on a mission to get their things so they can move here so I can have a family," Naruto grind, gaining a small twitch from both the guards.

"Damn lucky bastard," Izumo muttered under his breath as he glanced at the two beauties. "How is it that in one night you get two hot women in one night while we've been trying to get girls for months?"

"Because I'm awesome," Naruto yelled pumping his fist in the air, which caused both guards to face fault while the two women simple chuckled at his comment.

"You know, if we didn't already know that he was Minato and Kushinas son, I would think he was their clone," Tsurara chuckled out as the first of their guards for this mission arrived.

"You're right, however I believe we should get ready to leave," Akasha said seeing the rest of them following.

"Hay looks like we're all here, so shall we get going?" asked Anko, who walked up eating a plate of dango, not noticing the twinkle in Narutos eye or the evil grin on his face.

"Yes, especially since were headed to my home first, which is located within the land of snow," Tsurara smiled turning towards the get with Akasha following her. "Oh and Anko, you may want to keep an eye on your food."

At this Anko looked at her plate, only to see Naruto running of with the rest of her dangos. "Hay get back here you brat," she yelled chasing him out of the gate while everyone else began to laugh.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto asked for what seemed like the thousandth time. I had been nearly two weeks since they had left the village and in that time Anko, who had finally gotten him stilling her dangos, had started teaching Naruto taijutsu and how to use chakra while Tsurara had started teaching him how to use his Yuki- Otuko powers. (AN: Yuki-Otuko are the male version of Yuki-Onna)

At the moment the entire group was walking through a heavy blizzard, with the only people not being affected by the cold being Tsurara, Naruto, and Akasha.

"Yes Naruto, we're here," Tsurara said as the blizzard suddenly vanished and the group found themselves in a small village made entirely out of ice. "Everyone welcome to the Yuki-Onna village."

Before they could take more than a few steps inside the village, a girl of about five appeared running up to them before she crashed into Tsurara's legs with a hug.

"Hello Mizore have you been a good girl while I was away?" she asked the now identified Mizore who only nodded her head.

At the sight of her Naruto began to turn into a sun. Mizore had long spike purple hair, which reached the middle of her back, and light blue eyes which seemed to glimmer in the light. She was wearing a white kimono like Tsurara's, which matched the snow.

Everyone began to chuckle once they saw Narutos reaction, except for Mizore, who was looking at him shyly, and Tsurara, who had a strange gleam in her eye.

That night, after having explained to Mizore what was going one and packing everything in the house into a storage scroll, Tsurara lead both Mizore and Naruto towards a giant castle made of ice, which gleamed like diamond in the moon light.

"Alright you two listen up, we have been asked to go see the Snow Priestess, who wishes to talk to you two, so I want you to be on your best behavior alright?" she said, getting nods from both of them as they were ushered into a giant room with a throne at the end of it.

Sitting on the throne was who Naruto assumed to be the priestess. She was tall, about the same height as Tsurara, with long white hair. She was wearing a traditional style priestess uniform with icicles on the shoulder.

"Welcome Tsurara it's good to see you again," she woman smiled in greeting, while Tsurara bowed in return. "And these must be Naruto and Mizore, it is nice to meet you both, especially you Naruto, seeing as how rare Yuki-Otuko are."

"We are honored to be here my Lady," Tsurara said with another bow again. "If I may be so bold as to ask, why have you summoned us?"

"The reason I summoned you here tonight is to tell of a prediction I recently had about the two beside you," she stood up and slowly walked towards the two snow children, as her eyes began to glow white, before she stopped in front of them.

The next morning, as the six shinobi and four ayashi stood at the entrance to the Yuki-Onna village as the prepared to head out towards their next destination, the land of demons.

"So shall we get going?" Akasha asked turning away from the small crowd of women there to see them of, including the Snow Priestess. Akasha frowned at the thought of the prediction the woman had given Tsurara about the young Jinchurikki she who was standing next to her.

With some tearful farewells the small group headed out of the village, before becoming invisible in the blinding snow storm.

A giant stone castle on a patch of earth that seemed to be flouting in the middle of a seemingly bottomless cavern of black stone with the only way across being a wide draw bridge which connected in the middle.

"Well here we are," Akasha said as she began to walk across the bridge with Tsurara, Mizore and Naruto following behind her.

"Wait, you mean you live here?" Anko yelled out, her eyes still wide from shock at the sheer size of the place. "If you live here why the hell would you want to live in Konoha?"

"To answer your question, no, I do not live here, this is my lover and his wife's home, I just have a few thing here from when I do stay, including my daughter," she said not really caring. "As for why I plan to live in Konoha, I would prefer my little girl not have to stay here under the eye of that bitch my lover calls a wife.

With that they all walked across the bridge in silence, which only broke as they made it across as a silver blur ran at Akasha, who caught it with ease reviling it to be a girl.

This girl, much like Mizore had, caused Naruto to blush at the sight of her, which again didn't go unnoticed by any of the adults or Mizore who glared at the girl. She had long silvery hair, which reached the small of her back, and blood red eyes. She was wearing a black dress.

"Welcome back mamma, I missed you," the girl cried as she hugged the older vampire.

"I missed you as well Moka," the full grown Shinso Vampire said as she hugged the newly named Moka.

"Moka there's someone I would like you to meet," the elder women said releasing the young girl before leading her over to the small group behind her, or more importantly the young Jinchurikki. "Moka, I would like to introduce you to your cousin Naruto, Naruto, this is my daughter Moka."

As the two of them stared at each other Naruto smiled, sticking out his hand to shake before a strange sent caught the attention of both the young vampires.

With glazed eyes, both walked towards each other, stopping about five inches apart, before they leaned towards each other before sinking their fangs into the others throat.

**thank you all for reading, I really hope you enjoied it**

**a lot of people keep asking me to put Kurumu into the harem, however I know their are a lot of people who don't like her (Don't know why myself, she is a hot character in my oppinion)**

**so I put up a poll to see who you would like the see in the harem, theire are girls from both anime and you can pick up to ten girl, five from each or all ten from one it doesn't really matter, just please vote so I know which way to take the story.**

**also please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

It was a nice peaceful morning within the village of Konoha. The birds were chirping, dogs were parking, and the people of the village were slowly going about their morning with nothing out of the ordinary, not even the cry of "Know Your Place" which was heard all across the village, followed by the sound of numerous trees striking the earth.

"Come on Naruto you have to at least try," taunted a girl with long silver hair tied into a ponytail and blood red eyes with slits for pupils. She was currently wearing black skin tight shinobi pants and a black sleeveless blouse. This girl was none other than Moka Akashiya, an S class monster and the daughter to Akasha Bloodriver.

Currently she was standing in the middle of the private training field that her family owned as she watched her cousin/fiancé get up from their morning spar, which normally consisted of the two completely destroying the place.

"Damn it Moka, you couldn't have held back a little?" Naruto groaned as he threw a tree of off him. Naruto had long silver hair, similar to the beauty in front of, with light blue streaks in it which was also in a ponytail and blood red eyes. He was currently wearing ANBU style clothing, mines the armor. (AN: For Mokas appearance think of Tentens style of clothing, only black with Inos hair style, mines the bang covering her eye. For Narutos style hair, pretty much the same just spiky.)

"No, now stop complaining and lets go, or we'll be late for class," the vampires said turning and walking away with a sway in her hips which instantly drew the Yuki-Otukos attention.

It had been nearly eight years since the day Tsurara and Akasha saved Naruto from that mob, and in those eight years many things have changed. Especially with the civilians.

_(Flashback)_

_ Akasha and Tsurara, along with Naruto, Mizore, and Moka were sitting in the Hokages office, going over what they had planned for the future when an ANBU appeared in a kneeling position._

_ "Lord Hokage, the council wishes to see you along with Lady Akasha, Lady Tsurara, and the three kids," he said hurriedly before leaving._

_ "Well it seems like the fools are finally asking for use," Akasha smirked as her eyes went from green to red, causing both Naruto and Moka to grin in excitement while Mizore wore a small smile._

_ "Yes, it seems so," the old man grinned. "Well then, shall we get going, it's best not to make them wait?"_

_ "Actually, I was getting rather hungry why not make them wait until after we've had something to eat?" Tsurara asked with a small smile._

_ Three hours later, the six of them calmly walked into the council chambers to see the civilians bitching and yelling while the shinobi council looked annoyed at the civilians._

_ "Silence," the old man roared, gathering everyone's attention as he walked over and took his seat. "Well, now that we are all here, will someone kindly tell me why this meeting was called without my knowledge?"_

_ "Lord Hokage, we of the council would like to know why those _people_ have moved into the Forth Hokages mansion along with that _thing_?" screeched a woman with bright pink hair._

_ As her question ended, Sarutobi simply leaned back in his chair and stared at the shinobi council. "Really, there's no business at all?" he asked completely ignoring the angry looks on the faces of the civilians._

_ "Actually Lord Hokage I do have something to ask?" Akasha said walking forward and catching the attention of everyone. "Since I'm the current head of the Namikaze family, doesn't that give me a seat on this council?"_

_ At her smile everyone shuddered in fear of what was coming, especially the civilian side of the room._

_ "Why yes, it does," he said grinning, wondering where she was going with this._

_ "Well, as a member of the clan council, I vote that we disband the civilian council," she said with a smile that told everyone it was going to happen one way or another._

_ "That is a very good idea, and as the Inuzuka clan head, I second it" Tsume said instantly. Tsume had always supported Naruto, and got to know him and his family a lot better while on that mission with them._

_ "You can't do that," yelled a fat civilian, slamming his hands on the table._

_ "You're right we have to vote on it, all those in favor?" at that every shinobi and clan head raised their hands. "All opposed?" every member of the civilian council raised their hands, smirking at the fact they had one more hand then the shinobi._

_ "Very well, motion past, as of this moment the civilian council is now disbanded," Sarutobi said smiling at the disbelieving look on the civilians faces, "ANBU, please remove the civilians."_

_(Flashback End)_

After that day, things only seemed to get worse until the day members of the ex-civilian council began disappearing and reappearing dead in the middle of town.

"So, what was supposed to be happening that's so important again?" Naruto ask running to catch up to her

"Don't tell me you forgot already? She deadpanned at his blank face. "You know, you're lucky you're my cousin/fiancé and your blood is intoxicating, or else I would kick your ass every time you forget something."

"Come on, you know you love me," the young vampire said rapping his arms around her waist before sinking his fangs into her neck, and causing her to moan in pleasure.

"You know you should get a room if you plan to continue," came a cool and even voice from behind them, making them both freeze.

"Mizore, how long have you been standing their?" Moka asked breaking out of Narutos grasp and turning to glare the young Yuki-Onna.

"Since you two finished destroying the training field," she said evenly making them both sweatdrop at her calm attitude. "By the way, the reason today is so important is because were getting some new students today."

Nearly an hour later all three of them were sitting at the back of a classroom filled with loud and annoying thirteen year olds all hoping to become shinobi in two years.

The room was full of people who looked ordinary to a normal person, but to a trained shinobi however there were some people that made this a very special class.

First was Shino Aburame, the heir to the Aburame clan. He was a quiet boy who usually kept to himself during class.

Next was Chōji Akimichi, the heir to the Akimichi clan. He was currently eating a bag of chips.

After Choji was his best friend Shikamaru Nara, heir to the Nara clan. Despite his lazy personality Shikamaru was an okay guy in their books.

Kiba Inuzuka was the heir to the Inuzuka clan, after his sister Hana. Despite the fact that he was always trying to hit on Moka and Mizore, he was an ok guy, when he wasn't getting the crap beat out of him for being a pervert.

Sasuke Uchiha was the last male heir of the class and in their opinion as real jackass. Sasuke became the heir of the Uchiha clan ever since his older brother Itachi killed their father and the entire Uchiha police force, who were planning a coup d'état, and thus becoming a missing-nin.

Out of all the girls in the class, there were only three, aside from Mizore and Moka, who could be considered kunoichi, and only one of them had any real worth.

The first girl was Ino Yamanaka, the heiress of the Yamanaka clan. Currently her and one of the other girls who had a small chance, Sakura Haruno the only none clan heir out of the group, were currently being themselves as Sasuke fangirls.

The final girl out of the group was the heiress of the Hyūga clan and Narutos fiancé through a marriage, Hinata Hyūga. After having saved her from the Kumo kidnapping, her father made a contract for them, which was later approved by Akasha and Tsurara.

"Man when is class going to start," Naruto asked as Hinata slowly rubbed his back in a soothing manner.

"Don't worry Naruto, I'm sure Iruka will be here…" she stopped as the door to the classroom opened and Iruka walked in.

"Sorry I'm late every one, however, I would like to introduce some new students, you can come in now," he said as the classroom door slowly slid open.

**thank for reading everyone and please review**

**so far in the poll**

**1: Akasha**

**2: Mikoto and Tsurara**

**3: Yugito and Kurumu**

**4: Samui and Akua**

**and 5: Ageha, Kalua and Ruby**

**man, not a lot of people want very many of the Naruto girls. However I will be leaving the polls up until the twentieth before I know which direciton to take this in.**

**So please VOTE.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who voted, I took the top ten girls from the polls. those ten are deffinetly going to be in the harem, and I may choose a few more later on to add.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

As the door slid open everyone's head turned to stare at the new people, before the mouth of every boy, aside from Sasuke who's gay and Naruto's for obvious reasons, fell open while every girl, except for Moka, Mizore, and Hinata, openly glared at them.

Standing in the door way were three of the hottest girls any of they had ever seen, aside from Naruto's girls.

The first girl had light ocean blue hair and deep purple eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt, which seemed to cling to her emphasizing her well-developed chest, and a matching skirt with black biker shorts underneath.

The next girl had blue eyes and straight blonde hair framing her face with a shorter cut in the back and the front bangs reaching her shoulders. She was wearing a similar outfit as the first girl except that hers was blue, aside from the different colored eyes and hair the two looked almost like twins, at least in the chest.

The last girl however caught Narutos eye immediately. She was wearing a similar outfit to his, except in red. However what caught his eye was her long, straight, silver colored hair, which was bound with taut bandages, and blood red eyes.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you all to Kurumu Kurono, Samui Kurono, and Yugito Nii," he said cheerfully as the young vampire and his three girls narrow their eyes at the three.

For a few seconds everyone was quiet before Naruto stood up with Moka behind him, walked down to the front of the room, grabbed Yugito by the caller of her shirt, and dragged her out of the room.

As the door closed, everyone just stared before Kiba summed up everyone's thoughts in one simple question, "What the fuck just happened?"

"What the hell is you're problem?" Yugito asked as the three arrived on the roof of the academy.

"There's no problem, we just have a few questions for you that we can't really ask in front of the rest of the class," Moka said as if it was obvious.

"Oh, and what would those be?" her eyes narrowed at the look they shared.

"Well, first would be which of the nine you hold?" the male Jinchurikki asked causing the female to freeze. "You see I held the Kyubi, and even though she was released, we still have a bond that allows us to communicate."

"Wait what do you held, are you telling me that theirs a way to release Nibi?" She asked with hope in her voice.

"Yes there is," Moka folded her arms under her breast her eyes closed. "I take it that you hold Nibi by your reaction, is she saying anything?"

"Yes, she's asking if you can really get her?" she questioned with hope at releasing her first friend.

"That all depends on your answer to our next question," the male vampire said seriously. "We know you're a vampire, or at least half of one, what we want to know is what the other half is?"

Yugito pause, staring at both of them curiously, she could tell that they were vampires, or at least the girl was while the boy was half like her.

"First you tell me what you are, along with your names, and then I'll tell you what I am," she grinned as they glance at each other.

"I guess that's fine," Moka smirked at her. "My name is Moka Akashiya, I am a pure blood vampire, it's nice to meet you."

Yugito nodded her head before looking at the male Jinchurikki expectantly, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I am a mix between a Vampire and Yuki-Onna and also the ex-Jinchurikki of the Kyubi no Kitsune, making me part Kitsune after her release."

"My name is Yugito Nii; I'm part Yuki-Onna on my mother's side while my father was a vampire, and I guess that once Nibi's released I'll become part Nekomata," she grinned as they all chuckled.

"So, you're a Yuki-Onna Vampire mix as well are you?" Akasha asked as she slowly sipped her cup of tea next to Tsurara as they looked at the seven children in front of them. "Well isn't that interesting?"

It had been an hour since the academy ended and Naruto, Moka, Mizore, Hinata, Yugito, Kurumu and Samui had arrived back at the Namikaze mansion only to find Akasha, Tsurara, and four other women waiting for them.

The first woman had nine long blood red tails, long auburn hair, and deep crimson eyes. She was wearing a red kimono which stopped at about mid-thigh, which showed of her long and lushes leg. This woman was none other the Kiyome, the Kyubi no Kitsune no Yoko.

The next woman had long black hair and black eyes. She was wearing a dark purple blouse with a red-plum skirt and a light-yellow apron over it. This was Mikoto Uchiha, the mother of Sasuke and Itachi and the current head of the Uchiha clan.

Next to her was a woman named Ageha Kurono, the mother of Kurumu and Samui and one of the strongest known Succubus alive. She had light blue hair and purple eyes. She was wearing red mini dress and a brown fur coat.

The last girl had red eyes and black hair with two blonde strands tied up in two pigtails. She was wearing a dark blue dress with light blue flowers on it. This woman was Akua Shuzen, the oldest sister of Moka and one of Naruto's fiancés, along with both his aunts and Kyubi.

"Yes it is," the eldest Yuki-Onna said staring at Yugito curiously. "Tell me Yugito, can you tell me who your parents were?"

Yugito looked down at the question, "Know I don't, my mother died the day I was born after Nibi escaped from the seal on her chest."

Everyone became quiet at this, "And since I was the only baby born at the time, and my mother was the previous Jinchurikki, it was decided that I would be the next one."

"Ok, but what about your father, do you know anything about him?" asked Akua, who was just as curious about this girl as everyone else.

Shaking her head Yugito continued looking at the ground as Kurumu and Samui wrapped their arms around her shoulders, "I honestly don't know, whenever I asked about him the would just show me a mission report saying that she got impregnated by a Konoha shinobi, nothing else."

At the mention of a Konoha shinobi, the three Vampires, two Yuki-Onnas, and ex-Jinchurikkis eyes all seemed to widen.

"You don't think they meant him when they said Konoha shinobi, do you?" Moka asked, her eyebrows rising in confusion.

"Well it doesn't matter now dose it," Naruto said moving over to stand by Yugito as everyone turned to look at him. "All that matters now is when we're going to release Nibi without killing Yugito."

Everyone looked at him as they began to think over what he said. "Naruto's right, we should be more concerned about how to release Nibi without killing Yugito or causing a mass panic throughout Konoha," Mikoto agreed as she calmly sipped her tea.

"Well then, I guess we should go get prepared to release Nina," Kiyome said standing up and stretching, before seeing everyone just staring at her, sighing as they left to prepare for Nibi's arrival.

"That night Naruto, Moka, Akua, and Akasha each stood in a separate corner of an empty room, with a giant seal array starting in the center of the floor. Sitting in the middle of the seal was Yugito, with her shirt off and more seals covering her chest.

"Alright, are we all ready?" Akua looked around the room to make sure the other three vampires were in position. "Yugito, are you ready for this?"

At young Jinchurikkis nod, the four vampires began to perform the necessary hand seals, before they slammed their hands onto the ground, causing the seal to glow, indicating that Nibi was about to be released.

**Thanks again for reading and please review:)**

**As of now the polls for who are deffinatly in the harem are as follows,**

**Kurumu, Akasha, (Female)Kyubi, Tsurara, Akua, Mikoto, Mie Yugito, Ruby, and Samui.**

**Again, thanks for voting and please contiue to read.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

Naruto Uzumaki was many things to the people of Konoha, to the civilian a walking reminded of the Kyubi no Yoko. To the shinobi, he was a living storage scroll that they never wanted opened, and to his family he was a powerful fighter. However he was currently sitting in the ninja academy classroom, which he spent the last eight years in, completely bored out of his mind.

It had been two years since Yugito, Samui, and Kurumu had arrived in Konoha, and the day that Nibi was released and life had been almost the same.

After Nibi was released she tackled Naruto to the floor in a passionate kiss, which lasted a good few minutes, before she was pulled off and Yugito took her place.

When both of them were done with their gratitude make out session, which somehow included Moka and Akua, the five vampires and one bijuu went to the Namikaze training ground for a light spar, which shook the entire village.

Currently the three Vampires, two Succubi, Yuki-Onna and Hyūga were listening to Iruka talk about how proud he was of everyone who graduated and what they could expect as newly minted genin, before he started reading of teams.

"Team seven under Kakashi Hatake are Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Sai," he said pausing as Sakura screeched about being on the same team as her beloved Sasuke.

"Moving on, team eight under Kurenai Yūhi will consist of Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyūga, and Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru," he said causing Hinata to grown as Kiba cheered.

"Since team nine is still in rotation, team ten under Asuma Sarutobi will be Chōji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka," at this Ino slammed her head against the desk.

"Team eleven under Anko Mitarashi will consist of Mizore Shirayuki, Kurumu Kurono, and Samui Kurono," when he finished with this team the temperature suddenly dropped while Kurumu complained about not being on the same team as Naruto.

"And finally we have team twelve under Akua Shuzen will consist of Moka Akashiya, Naruto Uzumaki, and Yugito Nii," at this the door flew open as Akua walked followed by the rest of the jōnin instructors, mines Kakashi and Anko.

Suddenly, all the jōnin took a step back towards the wall as a black ball crashed through the window before opening to revile a woman in fishnet stocking an orange skirt and tan trench coat holding a man with a mask covering his face and headband over his left eye.

"Hello kiddy's my name is Anko Mitarashi, and I'm here for team eleven," she yelled while looking around for her team.

With a sigh, Kurenai walked over and slapped Anko across the head before leaving with her team.

Sighing at the stupidity of her coworker, Akua motioned for her team to follow, which they did, leaving the rest of the genin behind.

Ten minutes later they arrived at one of the training grounds that were used only by shinobi, training ground forty four or as it was affectionately called, the Forest of Death.

"Welcome you three, to your new training ground," Akua said calmly leaning against the fence. She was currently wearing dark blue shorts and a matching tank top that showed of her figure and brought out her blood red eye.

"So Sensei, what do we do now?" Naruto asked sitting in a nearby tree. He was wearing his normal black ANBU uniform mines the armor, with the new addition of a white snarling fox mask which was enhanced by his glowing red eyes.

"Well, ordinarily the Sensei's do an introduction followed by a field test to see which teams are ready to be shinobi," at her words the three young vampires tensed. "However since we all know each other, on a more personal level than most, and I know you're fighting ability very well, so from this point on we are officially team twelve, or as I like to call it, team Kitsune," with that she pulled out a white ANBU fox mask similar to Narutos.

All three of the fresh genin sighed in relief as her announcement, before both girls pulled out their own mask to complete the team look, seeing as how both Moka and Yugito were wearing ANBU uniforms like Naruto, just in red and blue.

After donning their masks, the four vampires all vanished in a swirl of leaves only to reappear in the mission hall.

"Hay old man, we're here for a mission," Naruto shouted which caused everyone to stare at him before Moka smacked him over the head muttering "Idiot" causing the old Hokage to chuckle.

"Very well you four, since I figured Akua would pass you, I already picked out a mission for you to start out with," he passed Akua a scroll with a large D-rank printed in purple.

"Come on old man you can't really expect us to do d-ranked missions can you," the Yuki-Otuko asked only to be hit upside the head again by the Yuki-Onna.

"Will you stop complaining, he say it was to get started, not that they were all we were going to be doing," she said glaring at him. "So what's the mission Sensei?"

"The mission is simply, we have to capture the Fire Daimyō's wife's cat, sounds easy enough," Akua looked at her team while every other shinobi in the room paled at their mission.

An hour later three very angry fifteen year old vampires with claw marks all over their face and arms, a very amused older vampire, and a cat in a block of ice, walked into the mission room only to hear a thud hit the floor as a fat woman, they assumed to be the Daimyōs wife fainted at the sight of her beloved Tora, the cat in the ice.

Everyone froze at the sight of them before one of the chunin let out a small chuckle, only to be frozen in a solid block of ice a second later.

"Old man, you'd better have a good reason for sending us on that pathetic thing you call a mission?" Moka growled as a bead of sweat began to roll down his neck. Before anyone could move the three vampires genin appeared in front of the old man before kicking him in the head yelling, "Know your place," and sending him into the wall.

Five minutes later, with the wife of the Daimyō and her evil cat gone and the Hokage sitting back in his chair, team Kitsune stood waiting patiently for their next mission.

Clearing his throat, the old man slowly dug through the scrolls which read A-ranked in red letters, "Well now that that is over here is another mission that I'm sure you'll have no trouble with," he handed the scroll to Akua.

"So what's the mission Sensei?" Yugito asked after Akua read the mission report.

"Well, during this mission Naruto gets to meet another one of his fiancés, set up by his mother," At this the entire room froze over and a crushing amount of youki flooded the room from the two young female vampires.

"So uh, what is our mission?" Naruto asked nervously as he tried to calm his teammates down, and failing miserably.

"Well, apparently were headed to Kirigakure no Sato in order to help the rebels end the bloodline war, well this should be fun," she grinned with a blood thirsty look in her eyes which was mirrored by her team and sent chills up the spins of everyone in the room.

An hour later team Kitsune was gathered at the gates of the village preparing to leave.

"Alright, are we all ready to go?" she asked getting a nod from all of them. "Alright then lets head out," and with that order, they flew out of the gates at unimaginable speeds as they headed for the Land of Water.

**thanks for reading everyone and please review.**

**Now before you all staret asking how they can survive in the land of water, remember that Naruto and Yugito are part Yuki-Onna so water doesn't affect them, and since Moka, Akua, and Akasha drink Narutos blood, even though I haven't put that into the story since it's kind of obvious, the built up a resistance to water and also a chakra nature for it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon/Shrouded Jinchurikki"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

Mizu no Kuni was a vastly different place then Hi no Kuni, it was a lot wetter and seemed to have a never ending fog permeating the air.

Currently sitting in a small boat headed down a river, that is rumored to head for the Kiri bloodline rebellion base, were three silver haired teens and an older woman with raven black hair.

"So, do you really think this is the way to the rebels?" the male of the group asked looking around for any signs of an ambush.

"Honestly, I have my doubts, but for now it's the best chance we have of finding them," the older woman answered calmly.

"But isn't there some way to contact them?" he asked before a seeing a shadow moving through the tree's.

"I think you just might have, Naruto," the raven haired beauty smirked.

A few minutes later the small boat reached the shore, and as the four occupants got out of the boat before being surrounded by people pointing kunai at them.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked a middle aged man with a patch over his right eye who was apparently the leader of the group.

"My name is Akua Shuzen and these are my team, Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto nodded his head, "Moka Akashiya," Moka gave a bored wave, "and Yugito Nii," Yugito smirked while leaning on Naruto.

"We were hired to help the Kiri rebels," Moka said as the people surrounding them looked at them suspiciously.

"How do we know you're telling the truth?" the man asked reaching slowly into his sleeve for something.

Before any of them could answer a very commanding and feminine said, "Because I hired them."

Everyone turned to see the person who had spoken. She was a slender, busty woman with green eyes and ankle-length, auburn hair styled into a herringbone pattern at the back, a top-knot tied with a dark blue band, and with four bangs at the front, with one covering her right eye. She was wearing a long-sleeved, dark blue dress that falls just below the knees and shorts in the same colour as her dress with mesh leggings reaching down over her knees. Around her waist, she was wearing a belt with a pouch attached to the back on the left along with high-heeled sandals and shin-guards reaching up over her knees, dark blue polish on her fingers and toes, and dark blue lipstick.

"Welcome, my name is Mei Terumī, thank you for coming so soon," she said walking up to the group and shaking Akuas hand.

"It's our pleasure, Lady Terumi, we are honored to help in any way we can," Akua smiled before the four Konoha shinobi were escorted to the rebel base, which were a bunch of old ruins.

When they entered what was apparently the meeting room, they noticed a few people around a table; however four really caught their attention.

The first person was a very tall and muscular man. He had a distinctive shark-like appearance, with a pale blue-grey skin tone, small, round white eyes, gill-like markings under his eyes, sharp triangular teeth, and dull blue hair in the form of a shark fin. He was wearing a standard attire of the Seven Swordsmen which consists of a dark sleeveless shirt paired with matching pants, a waist guard, and striped arm and leg-warmers with a modified version of Kirigakure's forehead protector and a giant sword covered in scales and wrapped in bandages .This man was Kisame Hoshigaki also known as the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

After him was a tall and noticeably muscular man with pale skin, short spiky black hair, brown eyes, and small eyebrows. He was wearing bandages like a mask over the bottom half of his face with his forehead protector sideways on his head. He was shirtless with a belt over his chest, baggy pants, mimetic wrist-warmers, matching leg-warmers and a giant sword with a butcher-knife-like appearance. This man was Zabuza Momochi also known as the Demon of the Hidden Mist.

Standing next to Zabuza was someone who instantly caught the Konoha shinobis eyes. She had long black hair, pale skin and large, dark brown eyes. She had a slender frame and was also quite short for her age. She was wearing a moss green, striped turtle-neck sweater and a split skirt in matching colour that reached down to her knees. On the outside of that, she was wearing a green blue short kimono with white edges, with a green brown obi. Her hair was gathered in a white bun holder while two locks hair fell loose framing her face and bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. She also wore a black forehead protector with the symbol of Kirigakure.

The reason she caught their attention was because of the cold air that seemed to surround her, not in an evil or mean way, but in a familiar sense that they couldn't put their figure on.

The last person only caught their eye because he was carrying a large bandaged double-handled sword that they knew belonged to one of the Seven Swords Men of the Mist. He had short, tufty blue hair, dark eyes and pointed shark-like teeth. He was wearing square, black-rimmed glasses connected to ear protectors, a blue pin-striped shirt and camouflage pattern pants.

"Everyone I would like to introduce you to the team from Konoha who have come to help us take down Yagura," Mei said motioning for them to step forward. "Fist is their sensei, Akua Shuzen," Akua stepped forward and gave a small bow, "Yugito Nii," Yugito grinned, sowing of her fangs and shocking a few people, "Moka Akashiya," Moka gave a lazy wave, "And finally, me fiancée Naruto Uzumaki," at this Naruto gave a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yo, how's it going," the silver haired Uzumaki said under the distrustful and jealous eyes of the blue haired boy.

"Lady Mei is it really wise to ask for help from these children?" asked a man on the other side of the room who froze up as Moka leaned over his shoulder with a Kunai at his throat.

"You know, you really shouldn't insult the people who are her to help you," the male Vampire said in a bored manner. "Especially an S-class Vampire with a pretty short temper and the power to rival the Yonbi at her weakest."

At his words everyone froze while glancing at Moka who had a sweet grin on her face that promised death for anyone who pissed her of.

"Yes well, allow me to introduce you to some of our strongest members, I'm sure you already know of Kisame and Zabuza from the Bingo Books," the four nodded at the vicious grins the two men gave them. "The man who greeted you is Ao my body guard," at his name Ao scowls.

"I still think hiring them is a bad idea, back in the old days the Hidden Villages solved their own problems with their own power," he ranted before freezing up as Mei gave him a sweet smile promising a lot of pain as she leaned into his ear and said, "Ao, shut up or I'll kill you."

Once he shut up, Mei moved on to the next person, the boy with the double-handed sword on his back. "This is Chōjūrō, a genin and the newest member of the Seven Swords of the Mist," at his name, Chōjūrō blushed and bowed his head in greeting.

"Next is Zabuzas adopted daughter and apprentice Haku," she said as the girl stepped forward and bowed which caused a familiar scent to hit Naruto's noes.

With slow and cautious steps, Naruto moved over and stared intently into Hakus dark brown eyes with his red ones.

"You're a Yuki-Onna aren't you?" he asked with a smirk getting a shocked look from her, along with Mei and Zabuza.

For a few seconds no one in the room moved before Moka appeared behind the supposed Yuki-Onna and gently sank her fangs into her neck, getting a moan of pleasure from Haku.

"You're only half right, her blood has a cool flavor like yours but it's still human," Moka said licking her lips after her small snack from the girl.

"Well that's interesting, maybe after this is all over we can trade technics," Yugito suggested getting a nod of agreement from the Yuki-Otuko and a small hesitant nod from the other Yuki-Onna in the room.

That night, after meeting more people and devising a plan of battle, Naruto was sitting on top of the ruins and calmly looking at the moon.

"So what are you thinking about?" asked a sultry voice as two slander arms wrapped around his neck.

"Just thinking about tomorrow," he said looking over and kissing Moka, who was resting her head on his left shoulder.

"Well, why don't you stop thinking and come to bed, we got a big day tomorrow and we were thinking of giving you something as an incentive to survive the battle," she grinned seductively.

"What do you mean by incentive?" he asked, only for another pair of arms to wrap around him.

"She means we're going to give you a night to remember," Yugito smiled before pulling him into a kiss as the three vanished in a swirl of leaves only to reappear inside the room they were staying in.

**(Lemmon starting)**

As the two continued their kiss, Moka got to work slowly removing their cloths.

Once all the cloths were gone she began to slowly trail kisses over the other both their bodies until she reached his hard cock.

"Now doesn't this look delicious?" she asked licking it, getting a moan along with Yugitos attention.

"Your right, it does look good," the Yuki-Onna said moving down and licking it as well.

For a few minutes the two continued to lick and suck his cock before, with a moan of pleasure, he released his load over their faces.

"Um delicious, it has a cool yet refreshing flavor to it," Moka smiled as she licked Narutos cum of Yugitos face while she did the same.

After getting all the cum of each other's faces, Yugito pushed Naruto onto the bed in a passionate kiss while Moka lined his dick up with her dripping wet pussy.

"Are you two sure about this?" he managed to ask before his mouth was covered by Yugitos wet pussy.

"If we weren't we wouldn't be doing this now would we?" the Yuki-Onna asked before pulling her Vampire sister into a heated kiss while gripping said girls breast.

As the kiss intensified, the Vampire dropped onto her mate's rock hard dick with a silent scream which soon turned into a moan of pleasure.

Slowly falling into a rhythm Moka rocked back and forward on his cock while he thrust into her and happily ate out the Yuki-Onnas wet pussy.

As the pace slowly became faster the amount of pleasure they were feeling continued to increase before the all let out a silent scream or pleasure as both girls juices flowed out of their pussy while Narutos cum filled up Mokas pussy before slowly dripping out with her juices.

"Damn, that was good," he breathed out as Moka carefully got of his dick, letting cum pour out of her pussy, before Yugito took her place and they quickly began again.

**(Lemon end)**

After another three hours, the three had fallen asleep with Yugito on Narutos left and Moka on his right, with all three sporting a pair of blood red bats on their necks.

The Next morning the three young Vampires stood next to Mei as she gazed out over the hidden village of Kirigakure.

"So, are you three ready?" she asked getting nod in response, before giving a signal, causing explosions to ring out all over the village.

With quick and agile movements, the rebel leader and three Vampires snuck inside the city and headed for the large mansion like building in the center.

"All right you three, once we enter this room there is no going back, and no holding back, do you understand?" she asked once they reached the Mizukages office after taking out a few MIST's Kiri's version of the ANBU Black Ops.

"We know, now can we stop talking and start fighting?" Naruto asked before kicking in the doors to the office.

Standing inside the office with his back to them as he watched the fighting outside was Yagura.

"So you've finally come have you?" he asked turning around to face them. "And I see you brought some help, how pathetic."

"Yo scare face, why don't you shut up and get ready to have your ass kicked," Naruto yelled as he got into a crouch with his arms crossed in front of him and a shroud of youki covered him in the form of a three tailed fox.

"Very well then, let **play,"** the Mizukage yelled as a similar shroud in the form of a turtle covered him, before he was shoved out the window by the silver haired Vampire indicating that the war for Kiri was coming down to its final battle.

With a loud crash the two Jinchurikki landed in a crater outside the mansion, sending up a lot of dust, before a red blur was thrown out of the dust and into a nearby building, which collapsed inward.

"He doesn't follow orders well does he?" Mei asked the two Vampires, who looked at each other before shrugging.

"No," they answered the older woman with grins on their faces before jumping out the ruined window to join their mate on the ground.

"Kids, they sure are a hand full," she sighed out tiredly watching the now revealed three Jinchurikki and one Vampire destroy the street below her. "But I guess I should get use to it, seeing as how I'm marrying one of them, and hope to have some of my own in the future," at the last part she giggled perversely before jumping out the window and joining the fray.

In what seemed like an hour, the five combatants quickly destroyed a city block with in ten minutes using ant and all the Taijutsu and Ninjutsu they knew before surrounding Yagura in the center of the destroyed street.

"Give it up Yagura, it's over, you lost," Mei huffed out.

**"No it's not over yet, not until one of use is dead,"** he roared before he began to release the Sanbi inside of him.

**"Well, fuck,"** Naruto summed up everyone's thoughts as they stared at a fully released Bijuu.

With lightning fast reflexes born from years of training the five jumped away from one of the three tails that slammed into the ground before the two Jinchurikki landed on a nearby roof and began gathering two small black orbs of chakra in their mouth.

After a few seconds both Yugito and Naruto fired their Bijūdama, which held the power of both Kyubi and Nibi along with their Vampire and Yuki-Onna youki, at the Sanbi, throwing up a lot of smoke from the resulting explosion of the combined power of the two attacks.

As the smoke began to clear everyone held their breath, waiting to see what happen, only to sigh in relief at the sight of Yagura lying in a pool of blood.

Without missing a beat, Mei jumped down next to Yagura and removed his head, just in case, before taking the Kage hat and holding it in the air, causing the rebels to cheer in victory.

With a smile on his face at having helped end the bloodline war, Naruto slowly closed his eyes as he passed out from chakra exhaustion.

**Hay everyone, thanks for reading, sorry if the fights not that great, I'm not really great with fights.**

**anyways, the next chapter I plan to at least start the Chunin Exams and introduce some more cherictars along with some more of Narutos family.**

**anyways please review:)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon/Shrouded Jinchurikki"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

The site of the Konoha gates was a welcome sight to team Kitsune as they returned from their little adventure to Kiri.

It had been nearly a month since the battle for Kiri, and the vampire team was exhausted. After the battle with Yagura, Naruto and Yugito were both unconscious for three days. After words the three genin vampires helped in the rebuilding of Kiri while Akua talked with Mei about the treaty with the leaf.

"Finally, it seemed like we've been gone forever," Naruto said as they were waved through the gates by the two eternal chunin Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Come on you three, it wasn't that bad," Akua smiled getting a glare from the three genin, seeing as she had an easy time fighting slaughtering everyone who got in her way. "Besides, you three completed an S-rank and A-rank mission, you should be happy."

With sigh at their sensei's happy-go-lucky attitude, the team of vampires entered the Hokages office to find team 7 standing there getting a mission.

"Look who's here, where have you losers been, under a rock?" Sasuke asked in his superior tone.

"Cram it Uchiha, we're not in the mood to listen to your shit," Yugito said before the three genin stood at attention.

"Team Kitsune reporting in, both missions complete, with little to no injuries," Akua said with a smirk, getting a nod from the Hokage as she place the mission report and treaty with Kiri on the table.

"What kind of mission were you guys on?" Kakashi asked seeing the treaty, which caused his visible eye to widen in shock, which caught his genins attention.

"The classified kind," The old man said, getting a nod from Kakashi. "Now, team 7, your mission is to capture Tora," at this the three genin paled at the mention of the evil cat. "As for team kitsune, you have a week of for completing two missions."

With a nod, the three vampires vanished in a swirl of leaves, leaving behind their sensei to give the verbal account of their mission.

After leaving the old man's office, Naruto separated from the two girls, who went to the hot springs to relaxes, and began wondering around the village, before noticing that he was being followed by a square rock with two holes on the front of it.

"Alright Konohamaru, I know it's you following me so come on out," he turned to face the rock that was following him, which stopped before it exploded to reveal five coughing kids.

"I think we used to much gun powder you guys," the first kid said. He has short spiky brown hair and black eye's, he was wearing a yellow shirt with the Konoha symbol in red, grey shorts, and a long blue scarf, and a pair of goggles.

"What are you guy's doing?" the Yuki-Otuko asked while staring at the kids with a confused look before they all struck a stupid pose while introducing themselves.

"My name's Hanabi Hyūga, the strongest kunoichi at the academy," she said holding an arm in front of her with a peace sing. Hanabi has dark brown hair with long parted bangs with a single lock of hair falling into her face. She was wearing a sleeveless, blue V-neck shirt, with mesh armour underneath and blue shorts, sandals, and goggles.

"My name's Yukari Sendo, the smartest kunoichi at the academy," she mimicked Hanabis pose. She has short brown black hair and purple eyes. She was wearing a black witch hat that droops down sometimes, a pink top, a pink corset, a green checkered pleated short skirt, and bright pale yellow over the knee socks, brown shoes, and goggles.

"My name's Moegi, the sexiest Kunoichi at the academy," she struck a seductive pose which reminded the vampire or Anko. She had orange hair tied up, with red elastics, into two very large pigtails and red oval markings on her cheeks. She was wearing a red tank-top over a pink t-shirt layered at the bottom grey pants ninja sandals, and goggles.

"I'm Udon, I like math," he said. Udon had short brown hair and dark eye. He was wearing a simple blue shirt which zipped up the middle, a pair of brown pants, sandals, and goggles.

"And my name is Konohamaru, and together we are," they all got into a strange pose and shouted, "The Konohamaru Ninja Squad," before noticing that the vampire was walking away, "Hay, don't ignore us."

All five ran at the older boy and tried to tackle him, which he dogged effortlessly. "Look guys, I don't know what you want but I'm tiered, so can we save it for another time?"

"But you promised to play ninja with us today," the five kids yelled, causing him to smack himself as the memory of what they were talking about returned.

"I know I did, but I just got back from a real long mission," Naruto stretched out his arms. "So how about I play with you tomorrow?"

"How stupid, a ninja playing ninja," same a voice from behind them, one that Naruto really didn't want to hear at the moment.

"What do you want Sasuke?" he asked tiredly, turning to face the brooding Uchiha.

"I want to know what type of mission you guys went on?" he said in his superior tone before noticing the group in front of him was walking away. "Hay don't ignore me, I'm an Uchiha."

"Like I care how you are," Naruto called over his shoulder before bumping into something.

"Hay, watch were you're going punk," came a gruff voice from the thing he hit, which turned out to be a boy. He was wearing a black outfit consisting of a long top and trousers with a red sash around his waist, face paint, and a Suna headband.

"Sorry, I didn't know the circus was in town," the vampire replied, getting a giggle from a girl behind the boy in front of him. The girl was wearing a short-sleeved, black kimono that reaches down to her legs, with slits along the side and a more revealing neckline, a red sash tied around her waist, fingerless black gloves, a silver rosary around her neck, and a Suna headband on her forehead.

"Why you little shit, I ought a… he paused finding a kunai pointed at his throat.

"If I were you, I wouldn't make threats to someone stronger then you," Naruto's eyes were glowing red and the temperature dropped.

"Please don't hurt him, I need him in order to compete in the chunin exams, besides, he's a harmless idiot," the girl said calmly. "My name's Temari no Sabaku and the idiot you're pointing the kunai at is my brother, Kankurō no Sabaku."

"It's nice to meet you," the Yuki-Otuko said vanishing from behind the boy and reappearing in front of the five kids and emo. "My name is Naruto Bloodriver Shirayuki Uzumaki," he gave a small bow. "And the red head in the tree's is?" he asked pointing at the red head hanging in a nearby tree.

In a swirl of sand, the red head who was hanging in the tree appeared in between the two groups. She had fair skin and long, spiky, auburn hair and green eyes with tanuki-like black rings around them, the kanji "love" carved on the left side of her forehead. She was wearing full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines on the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over her left shoulder and by two buckled belts which she uses to carry a gourd, and a silver rosary around her neck, much like Temari.

"I apologize for my idiot brother," she said with a small bow. "My name is Garra no Sabaku, it is nice to meet you," she bowed before turning and motioning her teammates away.

"Well this is interesting," Naruto mussed, jumping away from the five kids and heading towards the hot spring. _"It looks like we're not the only yōkai in the village anymore."_

A few minutes later, Naruto arrives at the hot spring and began looking for Moka and Yugito before he hears a perverted giggle. Slowly following the sound, he finds a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face, red lines that ran down from his eyes and a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', and a noticeable wart on the right side of his nose. He was wearing a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit, hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

Curios as to what the man was giggling at, Naruto followed the man's gaze until his eyes landed on the naked forms of Moka, Yugito, Akua, Akasha, Mikoto, Kyubi, Nibi, Samui, Kurumu, Ageha, and a few other Konoha kunoichi that he knew.

The man continued to stare at the women in the bath, writing something in a small note book every few seconds, before a crushing pressure over came him and he began to shiver in fear. Slowly turning to find the source of the pressure his eyes landed on a teen with silver hair which was shadowing his glowing red eyes while a swirl of red youki swirled around him.

"**What the hell do you think you're doing?"** he asked in a demonic voice which sent a shiver down the man's spine. Before he could open his mouth to answer the boy, he was hit in the face with a skull cracking punch and a yell of, **"Know your place,"** which sent him flying into the woman's hot spring.

Grumbling, while holding his face, about stupid kids interrupting his research, the man slowly rose out of the water, before an ever stronger pressure settled upon him. Slowly turning around, the man came face to face with four angry vampires, three succubi, two Bijuu, and a whored of kunoichi who were all glaring at him with death in their eyes.

A few minutes later, and after a lot of girly screaming, all the women in the hot spring walked out fully clothed with smiles on their face, thanking Naruto, who was standing across from the door, for stopping and sending the pervert to them.

"Well that sure was an enjoyable soak," Moka said walking out with the rest of the family, who were agreeing with her.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it," Naruto said before ducking Kurumu, who had tried to suffocate him with her breast. "I have something to tell you all."

All of them looked at him suspiciously, wondering what he had to tell them. "I met some more vampires today, they were the children of the Kazekage," at this Akasha's eyes widened.

"I didn't think he would be sending them here," she said getting everyone's attention. "The Kazekages late wife was a vampire, she died after giving birth to her last daughter, who became the Jinchurikki for Ichibi," at this news everyone's eyes widened.

"So, we get to face another Jinchurikki?" Yugito asked with a smirk, which was mirrored by Naruto.

"Yes, first theirs someone you need to meet Naruto," Akasha said turning to face the man who was slowly walking out of the hot spring. "Naruto, meet Jiraiya, your godfather."

At those words Jiraiya froze staring at the boy, whose eyes were once again shadowed by his hair. **"Did you say godfather?"** he asked in a demonic voice as he slowly walked towards the now cowering man, who was slowly nodding his head. **"Know your fucking place,"** the enraged vampire yelled kicking him in the nuts, which caused him to release a high pitched squeal, before he was sent flying across the village, landing in the Hokages office, where he finally relaxed into unconsciousness.

** Hay people, sorry if this chapters not as long as the previous one, but here it is. anyways I plane to start the chunin exams next and introduce some of the other girls.**

**Thanks for reading and please review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon/Shrouded Jinchurikki"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

Fear, pure unimaginable fear that was the only thing Jiraiya as he lay in his hospital bed, a full body cast around his lower head, and shivered at the looks he was getting from five angry Vampires, three Succubi, and two Yuki-Onna.

"So let me get this straight, your suppose to be my godfather, yet you left me in this hell whole of a village while you ran around peeking at women in bath houses all over the Elemental nations, am I right so far?" Naruto asked cracking his knuckles, punching the older man in the nuts, shattering the cast and the bed, when he nodded his head in confirming what the male Vampire had said.

"You're lucky we have to get ready for the chunin exams or we'd let him kill you," Moka said grabbing Narutos left arm, while Yugito grabbed his right, and leading him out of the hospital.

"However, the rest of us won't be as kind," Tsurara said locking the door as the women released their youki, flooding the room and causing the toad sannin to pale in fear.

As the three members of team kitsune walked down the street, they all gave of an evil satisfied grin at the screams of pain coming from the hospital.

"Well I feel better," Naruto smiled turning into the Ichiraku ramen stand. "Though I really wish you two would have let me stay and dish out his punishment myself."

"We know, but if you did that, there would be nothing left of him," Yugito waved of his complaining as she ordered their reagular bowls.

"I take it that those screams of pain have something to do with Naruto?" asked the ramen waitress Ayame, as she brought them their food.

"Yep, mom and the others are having a nice 'talk' with his godfather, if we can even call him that," Moka grabbed a pair of chopsticks and breaking them apart as they all began to eat.

"Well, as long as you three are good I can't complain," she said cleaning some other bowls. "By the way, do you guys know why there are so many foreign shinobi in the village?"

"Yeah, it's because of the chunin exams happening tomorrow," Naruto drained his twentieth bowl, which only happened when he was real pissed off. "And anyone who gets in our way is going to die," his eyes began glowing red before a loud cry of, "Big sis, big bro," caused Naruto and Moka to freeze.

"It can't be, can it?" Naruto and Moka glanced at each other before running out of the stand, leaving a very confused Yugito.

As they exited the stand they both saw three people they didn't think they would see for a long time, Kokoa, Kalua, and Gyokuro Shuzen.

"What are they doing here?" Moka whispered glaring at the three Vampires, all of whom were wearing headbands with the kanji for 'Fairy Tale' on them.

"I think I know," he pointed at the headbands. "But I really hope I'm wrong."

"So who are they?" Yugito asked, angry at being left out of something, and generally curious who the people causing her mate to sweat were.

"The small red heads name is Kokoa," Moka said pointing at the girl. Kokoa has green eyes, and dark, flaming orange hair she keeps in 2 pony tails with big red bows. She was wearing a pair of blue pants with a dark red t-shirt, and a small bat perched on her shoulder.

"Next to her is Kalua." Kahlua has light long blonde hair, held back by a tiara, tanned skin and red eyes. She was wearing a flowing white dress with snow white gloves and white boots.

"The last person is Gyokuro." Gyokuro has light blonde hair that is short in style and is held back by a cross like clip. She was wearing a short black dress with an empire style halter and gladiator-like sandals.

"Alright, but who are they?" the Yuki-Onna tensed as the three women made their way towards the Konoha genin.

"Their my half-sisters and step mom," Moka said as the three stopped in front of them, before Kokoa tackled Moka to the ground in a hug, while Kalua and Gyokuro pulled Naruto into their sizable chests.

"Oh Naruto, it's so good to see you again, your much more hansom then the last time I saw you," Gyokuro smile while smothering the boy in her breast along with her daughter.

"It's nice to see you again to Mrs. Gyokuro," Naruto gasped out before substituting himself with Kokoa.

"Now Naruto, you know you don't have to call me Mrs. Just call me Gyokuro," she smiled, releasing her youngest daughter before turning to glancing at Yugito. "And who is this?"

"This is my mate, Yugito," he said as Yugitos eyes began to glow red, supriseing the three.

"Well, this is a surprise, I never expected to meet another Vampire here," the older woman said inspecting the girl.

"Yeah well, if you'll excuse us, we have to go prepare for the exams tomorrow," Moka smile before they vanished in a swirl of leaves.

The next morning found team Kitsune and team Seductress, which consisted of Mizore, Kurumu, and Samui, walking into the academy for the first part of the exam.

"Wow, it sure is crowded in here, don't you think Naruto?" Kurumu asked as the two teams reached the second floor, which was pact with genin trying to get into one of the rooms.

With a low sigh, the six yōkai jumped onto the ceiling and began walking past the crowd until they reached the stairs, only to stop as an annoying voice reached their ears.

"Get out of my way, we're going to the third floor, so remove the genjutsu," came the arrogant voice of one Sasuke Uchiha, who had just arrived on the floor.

"So much for the famous Uchiha clan," said one of the kids guarding the door. "You should have been more like them and kept your mouth shut, idiot," he pointed at the group of yōkai, all of whom had irritated looks on their faces.

Shaking his head at the Uchiha's stupidity, Naruto motioned for his girls to leave, which they happily did in order to get away from the idiots of team seven.

An hour and a half later, Naruto was standing in front of one of the many gates surrounding training ground forty-four, with a twitch in his left eye and a scowl on his face.

After arriving at the site of the first test, the group waited for about ten minutes waiting for the proctor to arrive; during which time a 'genin' named Kabuto began handing out info on the competition to the Uchiha, who had the nerve to ask about his team as if he were superior to them.

Later, when the first part of the test ended, Anko, team Seductress's sensei, Anko crashed through a window, spotting him an annoying the hell out of him before leading them all to the forest, where she told them about the test, then cut his cheek with a kunai, which cause the six female Vampires in the area to cling to him, rubbing their chest's all over him and getting glares from every male in the area, except Sasuke.

"I really hate her," Naruto growled out as Anko started the test.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad, besides, you got to feel six pairs of breast, four of which you may never get to feel again" a red face Yugito said as they ran into the forest with the thought of finding someone nearby.

"Yeah well, let's just get this over with and get to the tower," he led them in the direction of team seven, having caught their scent thanks to the pink haired howler monkey.

Ten minutes later, the three Vampires reached team sevens location, only to find them backed into a tree facing a Kusa 'genin' who's chakra levels were about the same as the white haired pervert.

"You know we have to help them right," Moka sighed, getting reluctant nods from the other two, before the jumped between the 'genin' and team seven, who fainted as the killing intent aimed at them was diverted by the arrival of team Kitsune.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Kyubi and Nibi Jinchurikki, thank you for coming to me, you saved me the trouble of tracking you down," the 'genin' smirked, getting disgusted looks from the three. "However, I'm currently busy with the Uchiha, so if you would kindly step aside, I will deal with you in a moment."

"Sorry, as much as I would love to watch the Uchiha get the tree ripped out of his ass, we can't move," the three got into their stances while their eyes began glowing red and they slowly released youki. "But we can kill you, Orochimaru," Naruto shot forward with a left hook, which the sannin ducked before jumping out of the way of a double heel drop by the two girls.

With reflexes built up over years of experience, Orochimaru fought against the three Vampires, which was like fighting three Tsunades at one, only to be sent flying into a tree as Kalua and Kokoa drop kicked him, while their third teammate, a Witch named Ruby, began checking over team seven.

"Looks like you three could use some help," Kalua smirked seductively at Naruto, who sighed.

"Not really, but since you're here, why don't we finish this," Moka growled at her older sisters actions towards her mate before the five Vampires released the restrictor seals on their shoulders, which were in the shape of bats.

Once the restraints were removed, everyone within the forest, who wasn't a Vampire or use to Vampire youki, fell to their knees gasping for air as a dark and deadly pressure filled the air, while an inescapable killing intent hit the snake sannin, causing him to feel something he hadn't felt in a long time, fear.

With a smirk on their faces, the five Vampires flew at the sannin, ripping him to shreds, only for him to fall to the ground as piles of mud before a scream of pain brought their attention over to Sasuke, who had Orochimaru biting into his neck.

"While I may not get you two, I will still get the Uchiha," he smirked before sinking into the ground.

"Well, now that that's over with, we can leave," Naruto said taking the Heaven scroll the Uchiha had, replacing their restrictor seals and carrying an unconscious Ruby as the two teams left the area, heading for the tower.

"Thanks for the help you three," Naruto said an hour later as the two teams stopped to eat some lunch.

"It was our pleasure Naruto," Ruby glanced at him, only to blush and look back at her food, something that didn't go unnoticed by the four female Vampires.

"So, what are you three doing here in a hidden village?" Moka stared at Kalua, who she knew couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

"Well, mom works for an organization known as fairy tale, whose main goal is to unite the monster world, according to mom," she smiled at the thought. "Since shinobi are boundary beings we were here to discuss creating a branch of fairy tale here, or so I'm told."

"So you don't know anything about the organization?" Yugito asked confused as to why they were working for an organization they knew nothing about.

Team seven sighed in frustration as the fairy tale team shook their heads in the negative, indicating they knew nothing.

After a light lunch, the two teams headed for the tower, were they met up with team Seductress who had arrived minutes before.

"Hey, Mizore, have fun in the forest?" Moka asked the snow woman after the three members of the team were done greeting Naruto.

"Not as much as I had hoped for," Mizore handed her mate a blue sucker, which he took, kissing her as thanks for the cool down. "But I take it you three had fun, seeing as how you released your seals."

"Well, we ran into a snake problem which got away," Yugito took the sucker Mizore offered her, looking at the three seductresses before heading into the tower, and waiting for this portion of the exams to end.

**Hay people thanks for reading, and please review:)**

**sorry I took so long with the update, I've been real busy with school, and the first semester is already half way over with.**

**Any way's if your a Hinata fan, I hate to tell you but while I originally though of having her in the harem I decided to take her out, she's about to become a ghoul, she'll have the power sealed away like Tskune but because of this you won't see her anymore, so she's out of the harem, as for who's taking her place, I'm going to add a few girl, first of will be Temari, Female Garra, Kalua, Kokoa, and Gyokuro as for the others that's a suprise.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon/Shrouded Jinchurikki"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

Five days, five long and boring days, that is how long team Kitsune sat and waited for the second part of the chunin exam to end.

Finally the fifth day had arrived and Naruto, Moka, and Yugito were standing in an arena along with everyone else who made it through the forest.

Naruto smirked at the sight of all of the teams that made it passed the second round of the exam along with them.

The first team was team Seductress which included Mizore, Kurumu and Samui. Standing next to them were the members of team eight Shino, Hinata, Kiba and Akamaru, followed by team ten consisting of Chōji Shikamaru and Ino. After team nine stood team Fairy tail consisting of Kalua, Kokoa and Ruby followed by Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

The last two teams that were there were team nine consisting of Neji Hyuga, Tenten Higarashi, and Rock Lee as well as team seven consisting of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai.

"Welcome, and congratulations to all of you who made it this far in this year's chunin exams, unfortunately there are too many of you here to compete in the final round, so we will be holding a preliminary round," the old Hokage said as a sickly looking jonin walked to stand in front of the group of gathered genin.

"My name is Hayate Gekkō, I will be the proctor for this part of the exam, if everyone will head up to the balcony we will begin," he coughed as a giant scream on the wall began shuffling through names, while everyone walked up to the balcony. "The first match will be between Sasuke Uchiha and Kalua Shuzen," he said as the two walked down and stood across from each other.

"Un, me against some stupid girl, this will be easy," Sasuke said smugly causing tears to appear in Kalua's eyes while the women in the balcony became angry.

"Why would you say something so mean?" Kalua asked as tears began sliding down her cheek, causing Naruto, Moka, and Kokoa to freeze at the sight.

"Oh fuck, this isn't good, he caused Kalua to cry," Naruto said watching the scene below while Kokoa hid behind him, catching the attention of everyone else.

"What do you mean Naruto?" asked Kurenai, while she didn't like the Uchiha brat's comment; causing his opponent to cry was considered an advantage in a fight.

"There are very few things that scare me in this world, one is when Akasha or someone around her level of power is pissed, which is very rare," Naruto gulped as Kalua began trying to wipe away the tears. "This is one of those moments, in turns of power Kalua is the third strongest in this room, the only ones stronger than her being Akua and her sensei Gyokuro," everyone who heard this was shocked.

"Normally, Kalua hate's to fight, and is rather clumsy, however when she begins to cry, she losses all emotions and becomes the world's best killer, she'd even kill her own family when she's in this state," Moka said as Kalua stopped crying her eyes glazing over and her face becoming blank. "The only people able to stop her when she's like this are Akua, Gyokuro, or mom, and she won't snap out of it until the one who insulted her is dead," everyone gapped at her before turning back to the arena as a loud bang shook the tower.

Down in the arena everyone stared at a giant hole in the wall where a pair of leg where sticking out of, twitching to show the owner was still alive.

"The winner of the first match is Kalua," Hayate said, having heard what Naruto and Moka said, prompting Akua to jump into the arena and stop Kalua from killing the Uchiha, despite going against her better judgment.

Once Kalua was back to her senses and Sasuke had been taken away by the medical staff, the screen began flying through names, before landing on Hinata and Neji.

"Well this should be interesting," Yugito said as Hinata seemed to freeze before heading down to the arena and standing across from Neji, who was glaring at her.

After Hayate started the match, the two began a fierce fight using their family style, and things seemed to be about even before Neji landed a blow to her chest, causing her to cough up blood.

"This doesn't look good," Moka said as Hinata went in for another blow only to be sent back with blow to the chin from Neji.

Once he saw that she was down, Neji told the proctor to call the match, before seeing Hinata slowly standing up, blood dripping from her mouth. With anger in his eyes Neji charged at Hinata, preparing to kill her, before stopping as Naruto, Yugito, Moka, Akua, Mizore, Kurume, and Samui appeared in front of him, their eyes glowing.

"That's enough, you already won, if you attempt to kill her, I will kill you," Naruto said releasing a bit of youki causing the boy to start sweating before Hinata coughed up more blood.

"Get those damn medics in here now," Kurenai yelled as Naruto moved over to Hinata.

"Damn, she's going in to cardiac arrest," he said checking her pulse. "Only thing left," he ripped of her jacket, shocking Kurenai and everyone watching before leaning down and biting her neck, sending a little of his blood and youki into her, causing her to convulse as youki swirled around her before she fell into unconsciousness.

After Hinata was removed by the medics and everyone returned to the balcony the screen began flashing through names for the third match, which landed on Shino and Mizore's names.

The rest of the matches were boring in Naruto's opinion, Mizore beat Shino by freezing his bugs, Moka and Yugito beat Sakura and Ino by slapping them into a wall, Kokoa beat Sai, which nocked all of team seven out of the exam.

Kurume and Samui charmed both Kankuro and Choji into giving up, which put all of team Seductress into the finals, Temari beat Tenten by sending her into a wall with her strength, and Ruby beat Shikamaru by causing a pan to fall onto his head, knocking him out, leaving Naruto, Kiba, Lee Gaara.

The next match will be between Naruto and Kiba," Hayate said as the screen stopped on their names, causing the two to go to the arena, Akamaru shaking in Kiba's jacket while Naruto glared, youki slowly swirling around him.

"I'm giving you one chance Kiba, give up now, I'm not in any type of mood to deal with you right now," Naruto said his eyes glowing red as youki became denser, causing Moka, Yugito, Mizore, Kurume, Samui, Akua, Kokoa, Kalua, Gyokuro, Temari, and Gaara all to stare with lust in their eyes as they rubbed their legs together.

"Yeah right like I'm going to give up that easily," he said confidently before Akamaru bolted back up to Kurenai, who was giving Kiba a small prayer.

"Are both fighters ready?" Hayate asked getting a nod from the two. "Then let the match begin, Hajime," he said only for a blur to shoot across the arena as Kiba created a crater in the wall before he fell to the floor unconscious. "Cough, the winner is Naruto," Hayate said as Naruto went back up to his team. "Will the last two contestants please make their way to the arena?" he said as the two made their way to the floor.

"Try not to kill him," Naruto said as Gaara passed him, getting a small nod from the red headed vampire.

The match had ended as soon as it had begun with Gaara sending Lee into the wall before covering him with sand until he gave up. Once the match was over all of the winners gathered in front of the Hokage in order to get their spots for the final, which would take place in a month.

"Alright so the finals are as follows, first will be Naruto vs. Neji, second will be Moka vs. Gaara, the third match will be Kurume vs. Temari, fourth will be Yugito vs. Kokoa, the fifth match will be Kalua vs. Samui, and the final match will be Mizore vs. Ruby," the old Hokage said getting a nod from everyone while Naruto glared at Neji. "You all have one month to prepare for the final round so I wish you all luck for the coming month," he said before they all left.

An hour later, all of team Kitsune, team Seductress, and team eight who were conscious, arrived at the hospital and made their way towards Hinata's room, where they found Hiashi and Hanabi sitting outside, waiting on them.

"How is she?" Naruto asked once they arrived at the door.

"The doctors said that whatever you did to her managed to save her, however it also put her into a coma," Hiashi said getting surprised looks from the group. "They said she's fine, they just don't know when she'll wake up," he said getting a nod from Naruto before he turned and began walking away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to train for the month, where else?" he said before vanishing in a swirl of flaming leaves, leaving a stunned crowd.

**Hay everyone sorry it took so long for the up date, but with a lot of people complaining about Hinata I was kind of stuck on what to do, so I decided to put her in a coma, so she's not dead, but will be out of the story for a while.**

**Naruto's harem: Moka, Yugito, Mizore, Kurume, Samui, Akasha, Tsurara, Kyubi, Nibi, Mei**

**Future Harem: Kokoa, Kalua, Gyokuro, female Gaara, Temari, female Haku, Sanbi**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yo what's up everyone, I'm here with a new chapter which I hope you enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Thinking"_

**"Demon/Boss Summon/Shrouded Jinchurikki"**

'Jutsu'

**Now on with the story**

It was a warm day in the village of Konoha, the sun was shining, people were walking the streets, and in one of the many training grounds surrounding the village a loud girlish screams could be heard throughout the village.

Within training ground thirteen, Jiraiya of the Sannin was twitching in a hole in the ground while Naruto stood over him glaring with his cold red eyes.

"Hurry up old man, get up, you're the one who wanted to train with me," Naruto said glaring at the man who dared to call himself his godfather when he was never there for him.

"Shouldn't we take a break?" he asked, only to be lifted into the air by his foot before being slammed into the ground.

"No," Naruto said lifting him up again before slamming him into the ground, then throwing him away from him.

"What are you so mad about, is it the Hyuga girl?" he asked only to get a broken jaw as he was sent flying into a nearby tree.

"It's none of your business," Naruto said appearing in front of him and kicking him between the legs, sending him flying once again. "Damn this is getting me nowhere, maybe I should find Kakashi and get him to teach me that Chidori, he's not doing anything anyways," with that in mind, Naruto left the field to find the student of his dad.

"So you're saying you won't train me?" Naruto asked Kakashi calmly, he had found the man in the hospital checking on his three genin, all of whom were still unconscious.

"It's not that I won't train you, it's just that I heard you were training with Master Jiraiya, and he's much stronger than me, so I don't want to get in his way," Kakashi said, actually having a valid excuse.

"Did you know I just finished using him as a punching bag," Kakashi's visible eye widened in shock. "There's a reason I want to learn the Chidori, aside from having both it and the Rasengan in my arsenal."

"Oh and what reason would that be?" Kakashi couldn't see any reason he would want to learn the technique, especially if he already knows the Rasengan.

"So that I have a small edge over Moka and Yugito," he said as if it were obvious. "We all know the Rasengan, along with a number of other jutsu from my dad's library, so I came to ask you for a technique they wouldn't know, isn't that what we're suppose to do during this month?"

"Yes, I suppose your right, but I'm still not sure about teaching it to you," he said trying to think of a way out of teaching him. It's not that he didn't want to teach him the jutsu; he was just worried about what he would do with it.

"If you're worried about me using it during the exams, don't, while I could use it, I don't need to, since I already have my own way of winning, and I won't even need to release my seal when I fight Neji," he said surprising the one eyed jonin. "And if your worried about the tunnel vision from using the jutsu don't be, vampires are use to moving at the high speeds needed for the jutsu and we can don't get tunnel vision when moving at those speeds."

"I see, I guess I have no choice but to teach it to you?" Naruto nodded his head with a smirk on his face.

"Of course not, I just asked to be polite or did you forget who I am?" Kakashi lowered his head in defeat, crying anime tears as he followed the Vampire/Yuki-Otoko out of the hospital and to a training field.

"Man, this sure feel great," Naruto said stretching his arms as he relaxed in the private hot springs in the Namikaze home, to his left was Moka while Mizore sat on his right, Yugito, Akua, Kiyome, Nina, Tsurara and Akasha were all relaxing with him. "Relaxing in the hot spring after a long week of training, what could be better?"

"A bottle of iced sake would be nice," Nina said getting a nod from the others. Smirking at the Nibi's suggestion, Naruto created a shadow clone, and sent it to get a bottle of iced sake for each of them. "Yeah, now this is how you relax," Nina said taking the bottle the clone handed her.

"You're right, the entire family sitting and relaxing in the hot springs together, what could be better?" Akasha asked taking a gulp of sake. "So how's the training going?"

"It's going well, Akua is a great sparring partner," Moka smirked while Akua nodded in agreement.

"I'll be alright, mom's been helping me train and that girl from Kiri, Haku, taught me a few new techniques," Mizore said while Tsurara nodded in agreement.

"My trainings going well, I got Anko and Yugao to train me for the finals," Yugito smirked.

"Sigh, well my training sucked," Naruto sighed before downing half of his sake bottle. "That old pervert asked to train me, though the only thing he's been good for so far is a punching bag, he hasn't taught me a damn thing," Kyubi perked up at this news.

"Well then, why don't I train you," they all looked at her in surprise. "What, I'm bored sitting around the house doing nothing all day, I need something to keep me occupied," she had a sly smirk on her face getting glares from the other's at her double meaning.

"That'll be great, I need someone to actually train me instead of acting as a damned punching bag, when can we start?" a shiver run up Naruto's spine at the grin Kiyome was giving him.

"Yo Naruto, you have a visitor," Karui said opening the door leading to the hot spring, getting everyone's attention.

"Really, wonder who it could be," he asked as he got out, got dressed, and headed towards the front door, where he found a mop of red hair and a mop of blonde hair. "Gaara, Temari, what can I do for you two?"

"We came to ask you something," Temari said as Naruto allowed them inside, leading them to the living room.

"So what can I do for you two lovely ladies?" he asked looking between them.

"Shukaku," Naruto raised an eyebrow at the Ichibi's container. "She says you hold the power of Kyubi, yet she doesn't sense Kyubi inside you, why?"

"I was wondering when you were going to come and ask about that," Naruto smirked and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling. "The answer to your question is simple; we have a seal that allows us, as Yokai, to release the Bijuu without killing ourselves, though we are still Jinchurikki since we do still hold their power, though they do regain their power over time."

"How do you know that?" Temari asked disbelievingly.

"Easy we released Kyubi, who was inside of me, and Nibi, who was inside of my teammate Yugito," this surprised the other two vampires; they didn't think Konoha had another Jinchurikki. "Both have been free for a number of years and have fully regained their power."

"If you released Shukaku, how long would it take for her to regain her powers?" Naruto looked at the Ichibi container as if it were obvious.

"It would take a year for her to fully regain her power," Gaara nodded her head in acceptance.

"When could you release her?" Naruto paused to consider that since they were in the middle of training for the exam.

"Tomorrow, at the earliest," Gaara nodded in acceptance. "Now, is there anything else I can do for you ladies?"

"Yes, we came to give you some information in return for some… favors," Temari had a seductive smirk on her face, which was mirrored by Gaara, causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"So how is she?" Naruto asked as he entered Hinata's hospital room that night, where he found Hiashi and Hanabi sitting next to Hinata.

"She's fine, though the doctors say she could be here awhile," Hiashi sighed glancing over at Naruto. "What did you do to her anyways?"

"Sigh, in order to save her I gave her some of my blood, which would turn her into a vampire," this news shocked both the Hyugas. "Normally when turning someone into a vampire, we have to give them a little blood and a little bit of youki, so that their body can adapt, if it doesn't kill them first; according to Kiyome though, since I had her yokoi, which is more potent than a normal yokai, it caused her to change faster than her body and mind could keep up with, which lead to the coma."

"So she should wake up once her body has accepted the change?" Hiashi asked curiously, getting a nod from the Yuki-Otoko Vampire hybrid.

"Basically, though everyone adapts to the yokoi at different rates, for example, Hanabi here could become a vampire the moment I bit her while you could become one in a month, it all depends on the persons willpower," Hiashi nodded in understanding.

"So you can turn me into a vampire like you and Moka?" Naruto nodded at the young Hyuga's question, though he was a little worried by the sparkles in her eyes. "Can you do it right now?"

"Hanabi, you shouldn't ask things like that," Hiashi scolded. "Besides he was using you as an example," she closed her mouth at that.

"Well, I don't mind turning her into a vampire, especially since Kiyome's yokoi increases the chances of her becoming a vampire, rather than dying or becoming a ghoul," Hanabi's eyes began to sparkle again. "Though there are conditions to being turned into a vampire."

"Like what?" she asked rather hesitantly, she wasn't scared or anything, just curious, the hesitancy was because of the smirk he was wearing.

"Well, you'd have to become one of my mate's like Hinata," his smirk was wiped of his face when a wide grin spread across her face.

"Alright, I accept, she said getting a surprised look from the two. "What, you think I can't be your wife since I'm two years younger than you?" both Naruto and Hiashi took a step back from the girl.

"No of course not, I just figured you had a crush on Konohamaru," Naruto said picking his words carefully due to the look she was giving him.

"Sigh, I'll draw up another marriage contract and have your aunt's look at it in the morning," Hiashi said getting a surprised look from Naruto. "Once she has an idea in her head it's almost imposable to talk her out of it," he whispered into Naruto's ear, getting a nod of understanding from the Vampire, hell Moka and Yugito were the same way.

Shaking his head at the young Hyuga girl, Naruto walked over and kissed Hinata on the head before doing the same with Hanabi as he headed out the door, he still had to train for the exams, they were going to be fun.

**Hay everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter**

**Naruto's harem: Moka, Yugito, Mizore, Kurume, Samui, Akasha, Tsurara, Kiyome (Kyubi), Nina (Nibi), Mei**

**Future Harem: Kokoa, Kalua, Gyokuro, female Gaara, Temari, female Haku, Sanbi**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
